


Perspective

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Drabble, Romulans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayel thinks about family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

Sometimes Ayel thinks about his sister. Salea, an officer in the Imperial fleet, was well away from Romulus when their world died.

Sometimes he feels guilty about her survival. Unlike so many others on the Narada, he has not lost everything and everyone.

Sometimes he feels angry. Salea had often upbraided him for retiring from service at the end of his mandatory five year enlistment. How was the empire better served by his flying around looking for rocks? But the fleet had failed their people, and Imperial revenge was left in the hands of miners.

What would she say now?


End file.
